


Have I Seen You Before

by thewoundupbird



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: AU, F/F, Normal!AU, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoundupbird/pseuds/thewoundupbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeti AU. Jessica never became a trainee for SM. Instead she's a medical student at Yonsei University.  Tiffany however is still an international Korean pop-sensation. They run into each other and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'm awakening at your touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparksfly7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly7/gifts).



> This was inspired by a conversation between myself and sparksfly7. We discussed what it would be like if Jessica had not pursued a career as a trainee since she didn't exactly have the burning desire to be an idol in the first place. Thanks buddy, I spent nearly two hours typing this baby out instead of going to bed. Hope it was worth my sleep deprivation.

 

  
 

    It was a pretty normal day for Jessica Jung.  She yawned into her hand blearily as she shouldered through the nightlife of Seoul.  She got out of her classes late because she had been discussing a paper with her professor and had lost track of time.  Now her precious sleep was in jeopardy. And she definitely had to get up early to get to work on time.  She almost stomped her foot in exasperation but saved the open display of frustration for another time.  

    She glanced at the stairway leading down to a subway. She could go home. Honestly Jessica knew she should go home. Yet she didn’t want to brave the crowds of people crammed into a subway.  She wasn’t claustrophobia but there was something about being stuffed in a stiflingly tight space with a bunch of exhausted people.  Definitely not the most appealing way to end her night.  

    Jessica pressed her back against the front of a glass window of a clothing shop as she pulled out her phone.  She skimmed through her texts, from her mom, her sister, her friends.  A drunk text here, a cry for help with a paper there. It was nice to be included and wanted. But sometimes she just needed to get away from it all.  Slipping her phone into the pocket of her jeans, Jessica dodged a motorbike speeding through the street as she turned a sharp right.  Without looking at the sign on the store she strode inside.  

    The lighting was brighter inside the shop but when Jessica’s eyes adjusted she realized it was a well lit book store.  She pressed her tongue between her lips as she walked down the aisles of books, eyes appreciatively roving the shelves. 

    “Self-help, romance, non-fiction,” she recited in a monotone voice as she took in each genre.  Out of the corner of her eye she noticed another figure standing in front of a shelf of books to her left.  The English section.  The person’s face was obscured by a dark navy hat and its figure was hidden under baggy sweats and a light grey hoodie.  Jessica could barely tell if this person was a girl or boy save the brown pony tail looped through the back of the hat.

    Curiously Jessica sidled up to the person and gazed up and down the wall of books. She had lived in America for awhile until her sister had come to South Korea to train for SM.  That had transplanted her whole family into Seoul, Korea, no ifs, ands or buts.  Jessica vaguely recalled planning to try out as a trainee too but something had made her back out.  She didn’t remember if it was a stomach ache or a sore throat but she had not gone through with the audition. But SM loved Krystal.  They just had to wait for a few years until the girl was old enough to train.  And then the whole Jung clan flew to Korea and Jessica had to start her life all over again. Any dreams of American high school and college were thrown out the window.   

   Sighing Jessica absentmindedly reached for a book and glanced at the back.  She needed to distract herself from thinking such resentful thoughts. Krystal was happy. F(x) had debuted and they were doing well.  Jessica wasn’t doing too shabbily either at Yonsei University’s College of Medicine.  Her parents were so proud of  _both_  their daughters.  There was absolutely no need to be insecure or doubtful about the past.  She had done her duty as a supportive sister, diligent daughter, and engaged student. She had no reason to be discontent.   

    “Be careful there, you might crack the spine of that book.”

    Jessica blinked slowly and turned her head to glance to her side.  The girl next to her wore a smile so wide that her eyes were pressed into barely open crescents.  And she was pretty too, with clear, unblemished skin and pearly white teeth.  

    “O-oh. Sorry,” Jessica muttered sheepishly, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks.  She was about to place the book back on the shelf when the other woman gently took it from her grip.

    “Have you read this one yet?”

    “Mm, no I haven’t. I just picked it up because...” Jessica ducked her head as she felt hot embarrassment make her face flush.

    “Because?”

    “The cover art looked interesting.”

    The girl let out an amused chuckle.

    “Can you read English?”

    Jessica registered the words, feeling vaguely insulted.

    “Yes, I can,” she responded back emphatically in English.  Her valley girl twang came out hard, she realized, but she didn’t care.  The girl probably wouldn’t know the difference.  

    But of course she got an excited reaction instead.  The other girl practically vibrated with excitement as she rocked on her heels, smile wider if that was humanly possible.

    “Oh mai gawd! Are you from California?”

    “Yeah. It’s the accent, huh?”

    “Mmhmm. It’s a dead giveaway, haha.” Jessica tried to take a half step backward from the overly excited girl but she just followed her, invading her personal space with gusto.

    “What city are you from?”

    “San Francisco.”

    “Oh mai gawd, I was born in San Francisco! That’s such a coincidence!”

    Jessica’s mouth twitched at the words and she couldn’t help but chuckle.  This girl was so excited about such an insignificant connection. But it was almost like a puppy getting a treat.  It was kind of cute.  A little bit frightening though. 

    Suddenly Jessica realized that the lighting at this particular spot of the store highlighted the other girl’s face more.  She could make out the slope of her cheekbones, the purse of her lips, even the brightness of vivacious brown eyes.  Wait... did she know this girl?

    Her scrutiny must have scared the girl though because she sobered at the intense stare, her smile dying on her lips.

    “Wait. Have we met before?” Jessica asked tentatively, gesturing between the two of them.  The question caused the other girl to adorably tilt her head to the side in confusion.

    “You don’t recognize me?”

    Jessica felt like she was vaguely familiar but no name or place was popping out at her.  

    “I’m sorry, I’m really bad with names and faces. Do you go to Yonsei University?”

    The other girl wrinkled her nose at the question and shook her head.

    “Mm, do you shop a lot at Lotte in Myeongdong? I work at a department store there.”

    The other girl’s smile started to flicker back into its former brightness as Jessica continue with her nervous questions.  Finally she lapsed into silence as she gazed at the huge megawatt grin.

    “You don’t know who I am,” the girl said slowly.

    “Um, no? Do you know who I am?”

    “No! I have absolutely no idea who you are!” the girl practically shouted with a delighted giggle. She linked arms with Jessica excitedly as she began to drag her out of the store.  

    “Y-yah! Where are we going?”

    “Let’s hang out! Do you know a good place to get food? Preferably dim lit though. My uh eye sight is sensitive.”

    Jessica closed her mouth before she mentioned something obvious like the place they had just been in was extremely well lit and she had seemed just fine.  Resigning herself to being dragged off by this crazy person she got tugged toward the door of the book store.  The things she did for cute girls on boring Thursday nights.

    “Excuse me, Miss!”

    They turned and gazed at the expectant cashier who was pointing at the other girl. Jessica realized that she had still clutched the book in the one hand that wasn’t clutching Jessica’s arm in a death grip.  

    “Do you wanna buy it?” Jessica asked tiredly.  The other girl seemed nervous now as she eyed the guy at the register, still waiting for a reaction.  She seemed to deflate as she tugged the brim of her hat anxiously over her eyes.

    “Could you buy it for me? I’ll give you money.” 

    Jessica made a face.

    “Are you afraid of doing this kind of thing?” You seemed fine with kidnapping a perfectly innocent stranger just a few seconds ago.

    “Mm, y-yeah.”

    “Okay. Just give me...” Jessica checked the back. “15,000 won. That should be enough.”

    Wordlessly the girl handed her the money, head still ducked.  Jessica could see her nervously biting her lip.  For some reason the sight stirred pity and sympathy in the pit of her stomach.  Giving the girl a quick pat on the shoulder, Jessica strode confidently forward, money and book in hand. 

    “Hello.”

    She realized the man was looking past her, eyes narrowed curiously.

    “Excuse me, sir?”

    The man shook out of his daze and mutely took the book, scanning it efficiently.  She wordlessly handed him the cash.  Jessica definitely did not like the way he was staring at the girl.  

    “Is everything alright, sir?” Jessica asked as she took the book from him with a crunch of the plastic bag.  

    “Your friend... she looks just like a famous person I’m a fan of.”

    Jessica pursed her lips as she cast a glance over her shoulder.  The girl was looking back, shoulders hunched.  The other occupants in the store were staring too.  Jessica felt annoyed.

    “Well, she definitely is not famous. I don’t hang out with famous people,” declared Jessica calmly, linking arms with the other girl and striding out of the store with as much grace as she could muster.  

    They both let out sighs of relief as they walked out of the store, right in the thick of the anonymity of the crowds of Seoul.  

    “That was really weird,” muttered Jessica as she glanced at the girl at her side.

    “Yeah. That happens a lot.”

    “That must be really uncomfortable for you.”

    “You get used to it,” she mumbled, eyes downcast. 

    Jeez, Jessica thought, what happened to that lively and energetic girl from earlier?

    “Do you wanna get something to eat?” Jessica asked, scratching the back of her neck with her free hand as she they walked along the brightly lit streets.  Food vendors were shouting their wares and she could smell the tantalizing scent of street foods.  

    “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

    Jessica frowned.  For some god forsaken reason this really cute girl was trying to hide her face from public.  Despite the alarm bells that the girl may be a serial killer or some sort of dangerous criminal, Jessica reached into her purse and pulled out her glasses.  Forcefully, Jessica turned the girl toward her and pulled the brim of the hat upward as she slid her black framed glasses into place.

    “There we go. It’s harder to see your face now.”

    Jessica didn’t realize just how close their faces were until the other girl let out a shy giggle and the warm breath tickled her cheeks.  She blanched at the close proximity and was about to put some distance between them when a warm hand grabbed her wrist.

    “My name is Stephanie.”

    Jessica processed the words carefully.  She was really going to burn this name and this face to memory.  And of course the closeness was doing nothing but helping this.  God the closer she was the more she realized just how cute this girl was. 

    “Jessica.”

    “What?”

    “My name is Jessica.”

    Stephanie gave her another dazzling smile and playfully held out her hand.

    “It’s nice to meet you, Jessica.”

    And when Jessica held the other girl’s hand in hers she felt such a comforting warmth in her palm that she couldn’t help but smile back.


	2. even if i wear a veil i still twinkle

    Jessica pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she blearily glanced at her blinking cellphone.  She was in a cubicle studying in the library.  She clearly had priorities.  But, she had a crick in her neck and she had been studying pretty hard for nearly two hours.  Hunching her shoulders a little bit, Jessica reached forward and swiped her finger across the screen of her smart phone.

 

 

    Without meaning to, the corners of Jessica’s lips curled upward as she caught sight of the name blinking at the top of her messages.

 

 

     **Stephanie ^^**

 

 

Jessica hadn’t added the unnecessary emoticon but the other girl had insisted after practically tearing the phone away from her with a giggle. She remembered the way Stephanie’s tongue peeked out playfully from the corner of her mouth as she smiled so hard that her eyes closed.    

 

 

     **Can you call me???**

 

 

Jessica made an annoyed noise as she leans back into her chair.  She casted a wary glance around the library.  She was on the third floor where silence was highly encouraged sans the noticeable crackle of the opening of snack foods or the clack of fingers typing on the keyboard.  With an annoyed sigh she stuffed her things irritably into her backpack,.  Slinging her bag over her shoulder she ducked her head as she studied the single message on her phone.  After they had met nearly a week ago, Jessica and Stephanie had been texting on and off. Okay, they texted every day and Jessica had to learn to say good night or good bye to end text conversations or she was flooded with a flurry of sad emojis bemoaning her clear death since she was not responding to Stephanie’s texts.  They hadn’t talked over the phone yet though and the thought made Jessica a little apprehensive.  What if their easy banter over text would translate to awkwardness over the phone? Or what if Jessica-

 

 

    Her train of thought was brought to a close as her shoulder collied with a book shelf, sending her staggering backward.  

 

 

    “Aish,” she hissed angrily, ignoring the pointed stares.  Rubbing her shoulder more so out of irritation than from pain, she stormed out of the library with her phone stuffed in her pocket.  She didn’t stop moving until she was out of the building, letting the whoosh of the automatic doors hit her with a blast of cool air.  Swallowing, she side-stepped a crowd of students rushing into the library for some last minute studying.  

 

 

    Tentatively she pulled her phone from her pocket, puffing out her cheeks.  God, she was nervous and she felt incredibly stupid for feeling that way. It was just a girl! A really cute girl who texted her a lot but still. Still. Angrily mussing up her hair with her free hand she strode toward a bench, plopping down with both hands on her phone. 

 

 

    With her eyes squeezed shut she slid her finger across the screen, flinching when she heard the distinct click of the phone unlocking.  She peeked at the message one final time before typing out a quick message.

 

 

     **Fine** _._

 

 

Biting her lip, Jessica quickly scrolled to her contacts and let her finger hover over Stephanie’s number. 

 

 

    “Come on, Jung, get a grip,” Jessica growled at herself.  “Don’t be weak.”

 

 

    With those words in mind she pressed down.  She nearly dropped her phone when a song played as her phone connected.  Her eyes narrowed as she tried to recall why this song sounded so familiar. It was some sort of poppy song that had been a hit on the radio. Something about twinkling?  Krystal had been singing it nonstop and it had started to grate on Jessica’s nerves.

 

 

    Before she could quite remember what the name of the song was, the line picked up.

    

_“Hello?”_

 

Jessica swallowed thickly before clearing her throat.

 

 

    “You wanted me to call you,” she grumbled.

 

 

    Stephanie giggled at Jessica’s voice.

 

 

     _“Oh, Jessi, you almost sound mad that you called me!”_

 

 

“I only called you because you asked me to.”

 

 

     _“But you didn’t have to. You could have just texted me that you were busy or something.”_

 

 

Jessica huffed but said nothing as she shifted on the bench, slinging an arm over the back of it and trying to get more comfortable.

 

 

    “It doesn’t matter anymore since I called. Why did you want me to call you anyway?”

 

 

     _“Because I wanted-”_

 

 

_“Yah Fany-ah who are you on the phone with? Is it that person you keep texting?”_

 

 

Jessica frowned at the new voice.  

 

 

     _“Shh, I’ll tell you guys later! I’m going outside!”_

 

 

There was a chorus of whines and cries of protests but they grew smaller as Jessica listened to the distinct clack of Stephanie’s heels carrying her further away from the noises.

 

 

     _“Sorry about that.”_

 

 

“Nosy roommates?”

 

 

     _“Haha, yeah. They can be super nosy. But I love them anyway.”_

 

 

Jessica ignored the way her heart squeezed painfully at the word love. 

 

 

    “I didn’t know we texted enough that your roommates would notice.”

 

 

    She smiled as her ear was filled with a shy laugh.

 

 

     _“They like to joke that I only text someone a lot if I like them.”_

 

 

Jessica paled at the comment.  She bit her tongue as she tried to get her composure. L-l-like? She shook her head, ignoring the stares she probably was getting.  The like Stephanie was using was probably not the “like” that Jessica wanted. Right?

 

 

     _“Jessi? Are you there?”_

 

 

“Uh yeah. Sorry I just got out of the library.  T-the uh connection must be bad around there.”

 

 

     _“Oh, I’m sure it is.”_

 

 

Jessica swore she could practically hear the stupid smirk in Stephanie’s voice.

 

 

    “So anyway why did you want me to call you again?”

 

 

     _“Oh, yeah! I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get something to eat right now.  I know it is sort of late but I would really appreciate it. I’ll even pay for it!”_

 

 

Jessica glanced at her watch.  

 

 

    21:30.

 

 

    “Fine. Where should we meet?”

 

 

     _“The same book store we met at last time?”_

 

 

Jessica rose from the bench and began walking off campus.

 

 

    “Okay okay.  Just don’t make me buy a book for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    Jessica rocked on her heels as she awkwardly stood inside the door, trying to look involved in the glossy magazine she was reading.  When she had finished reading about the dismal state of the world in  _Time_ she grabbed another magazine.  She shouldn’t have turned her back to the door though because suddenly warm hands covered her eyes.  The embarrassing squeak that came out of her mouth was all sorts of undignified as she jumped at the contact.  Turning with a pout she saw Stephanie standing in front of her, trying to hide her obvious giggles behind a hand.  

 

 

    The other girl looked so casual in jeans and a light grey hoodie but her eyes still had remnants of eye liner.  Even her hair was curled in perfect ringlets despite being pulled back into a pony tail.  Jessica cocked her head to side.  She had never gotten out of Stephanie what she did for a living.  Whatever it was, it clearly demanded a flawless appearance. 

 

 

    “Did you get back from a big event or something?” Jessica asked curiously as she shifted the magazine to her other hand. 

 

 

    Stephanie’s smile seemed to freeze on her face for a split second as she self conscious tugged at the bottom of her hoodie. 

 

 

    “O-oh at the office we had a big annual celebration.”

 

 

    “Office? Do you work for a company?”

 

 

    Stephanie’s lips tugged down at the question and Jessica felt herself flush with embarrassment.

 

 

    “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be nosy. I was just curious.”

 

 

    For a moment Stephanie just stared at her and Jessica felt completely scrutinized under that hard gaze.  She felt like Stephanie could see everything about her but she couldn’t get even a little glimpse into what the other girl was feeling.  The hard look transformed into softness as she reached forward and gently pried the magazine wadded up in Jessica’s tight grasp.  

 

 

    “I do work for a company. They have us work weird hours though,” Stephanie murmured gently as she flipped through the magazine.  

 

 

    “O-oh. Well if you ever need any professional suits you should come to shop at Lotte. I could help you get a discount or something.”

 

 

    Stephanie paused in her perusing to chuckle indulgently at the words. 

 

 

    “Are you trying to get yourself a good commission or something?”

 

 

    Jessica self-consciously cleared her throat.  

 

 

    “I’m not! Just looking out for a friend,” she huffed, ignoring the infuriating way Stephanie grinned at her with an arched eyebrow.  

 

 

    “Well tell me what time you work and maybe I can stop by sometime. Bring you some coffee or something?”

 

 

    Jessica was thankful that Stephanie went back to looking at the magazine because she was absolutely positive that she was blushing.  It was just the mere thought of the other girl strolling through the luxury department store at Lotte just for her.  It made Jessica feel warm and happy and-and really stupid.      

 

 

    “Hey did you look through this magazine?”

 

 

    Taken from her reverie, Jessica focused back on Stephanie who was walking past her, putting the magazine back on the shelf.  The other girl’s shoulders seemed strangely tense in a rigid line.

 

 

    “Not really. Even though I work at a department store, fashion doesn’t really interest me very much...”

 

 

    Stephanie glanced at her over her shoulder with a blinding smile and Jessica just lost her train of thought, her mouth slightly open.  She should be frustrated with how much Stephanie made her look like a fool.  But how could she muster anything but fondness for the girl with the warmest smile she had ever seen?

 

 

    “You do that a lot.”

 

 

    Jessica frowned as a finger was waved brazenly in her direction. She blinked slowly at the offending finger.

 

 

    “I do what?”

 

 

    “Space out.” Jessica tried to hide her grin at the slight pout on Stephanie’s lips.  Mustering the confidence she had, she took a step forward and ignored the flush in her cheeks when she felt Stephanie’s finger brush against her collar bone.  The other girl’s pout was replaced with open-mouthed disbelief.  

 

 

    “People tell me that it’s one of my main charms,” Jessica murmured with a grin.  Stephanie just nodded slightly, dropping her hand to her side.  Is that red in her cheeks, Jessica wondered as the other girl turned her head away and sheepishly looked off to the side.

 

 

    “I’m sure you have more talents than that.”

 

 

    Jessica smirked and tilted her head to the side.

 

 

    “Would you like to tell me more of them? Maybe over some food?”  She took a step back from Stephanie who had been practically leaning against the magazine stand.  Stephanie straightened instantly space between them.

 

 

    “Can I pick the place?”

 

 

    Jessica nodded with a half smile. In an instant Stephanie grasped her firmly by her wrist and was dragging her out of the book shop, their laughter blending into one pure sound as they returned to the crowded streets of Seoul.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

    “For someone who’s so skinny, you sure do like street food,” observed Jessica as they sat under the plastic awning of a street cart’s seating section.

 

 

    Stephanie just rolled her eyes and speared a piece of rice cake skillfully with a toothpick, dipping it thoroughly in the rich red sauce before sticking it in her mouth.  

 

 

    “This was one of the first places I came to eat when I moved to South Korea.”

 

 

    Jessica’s eyes widened at the piece of information.  She watched as Stephanie’s eyes seemed to have a dreamy quality to

them as they looked vacantly out into the crowded street.  

 

 

    “I was craving American food but a friend took me here, insisting that I try some tasty Korean street food.  I didn’t like it at 

first.  At the time I was so full of fear about my decision to move here, you know? I was this sixteen year old girl who didn’t know anything.  I was scared out of my mind that moving to Korea was a terrible mistake. So sometimes I like to come back here when I want to remember who I was before I grew into the person I am now.”

 

 

    Jessica almost opened her mouth to ask more questions.  Why did Stephanie move to Korea at such a young age? What kind of job or opportunity would have made her drop everything to go to a foreign country with strange food and a brand new language?  But she said nothing, just simply reached across the rickety plastic table and grasped Stephanie’s free hand.  The other girl started at the contact, dark brown eyes wide with curiosity.

 

 

    “Next time we meet up, I’ll take you to a really good American restaurant. That way you won’t have to feel so sad about the time you suffered without decent American food. ”

 

 

    Stephanie glanced at their hands once before laughing loudly.  She covered her mouth with her free hand, nearly impaling her eye with a tooth pick as her sweet giggles made Jessica’s chest stop.  Jessica squeezed Stephanie’s hand and tilted her head expectantly.

 

 

    “What is it? What did I say?”

 

 

    For a little while Stephanie said nothing, just trying to catch her breath.  Jessica could not help but note how beautiful the other girl looks with a smile splitting her face and a faint flush in her cheeks.  

 

 

    “Most people would have said ‘I’m sorry you’ve had such a hard life.‘ But instead you just moved on. You didn’t linger on that.  It was refreshing.”

 

 

    They stared at each other for a moment and Jessica felt herself focusing solely on how cute Stephanie’s lips looked when they were pulled up at the corners.  She would have stared longer but she felt the silence fill with expectancy.

 

 

    “I think the past is important. But I always try to be thinking ahead to the future.  To me, the past is only useful for learning from past mistakes.”

 

 

    Stephanie made a thoughtful noise as she pursed her lips.

 

 

    “But what about precious memories? Friends and family members that only are alive in the past? Aren’t they important, too?”

 

 

    Jessica merely shrugged.

 

 

    “That’s true. I just try not to dwell in the past for too long.  I don’t have a life full of many regrets but I prefer to be looking forward more than backwards.”

 

 

    Stephanie slowly licked her lips at the words and Jessica couldn’t control her eyes trained on the flicker of moment by the pink of the other girl’s tongue.  When she glanced up Stephanie was looking right at her, an eyebrow quirked in obvious amusement.  She opened her mouth as if to say something when the distinct buzz of a phone came from her jacket. 

 

 

    “Sorry,” Stephanie mumbled apologetically as she slid her hand from under Jessica’s grasp, “I really have to take this.”  Jessica just nodded as the other girl stood and strode a little ways away, the phone wedged between her shoulder as she shifted her purse in her hands.  When Stephanie had her back turned to her Jessica pressed the backs of her hands against her warm cheeks. God she was being so obvious. It was so embarrassing!

 

 

    “Get a grip, Jung Sooyeon. You can be friends with this girl without seeming creepy. You can do this. Fighting!”  Jessica let out a shaky breath as she puffed out her cheeks.  She glanced to her right and listened to music coming from a store.  It was that stupid Twinkle song again.  Jessica was still rolling her eyes when Stephanie returned, stuffing her phone in her pocket.

 

 

    “What’s wrong?”

 

 

    Jessica gestured with her thumb toward the source of the music.

 

 

    “That song is so overplayed.  It drives me crazy.”

 

 

    Stephanie paused as she listened to the pop song reach its crescendo as one of the singers let out a throaty note.  A strange smile curled on her lips as she studied Jessica.

 

 

    “You don’t like this song? I heard the group who did it is very talented.”

 

 

    Jessica shrugged.

 

 

    “It’s not a bad song. My sister, Krystal, just listens to it way too much and it gets overwhelming sometimes.  Too much of something can make it unenjoyable.”

 

 

    “Do you think that applies to everything though?” Stephanie asked, batting her eyelashes with an innocent smile.  Jessica nearly choked at the positively coy way the other girl tilted her head.

 

 

    “I-I... maybe not  _everything_.”

 

 

    “Good. I wouldn’t want you to get sick of me, too.”

 

 

    “That’s not possible!” Jessica blurted out without thinking, ignoring the way her cheeks burned with the admission.

 

 

    Stephanie giggled and shyly brushed her bangs from her eyes. 

 

 

    “You’re cute, Jessi.”

 

 

    And Jessica really wanted to protest the words but Stephanie just pins her in place with that sweet voice and that even sweeter smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    They were walking toward the bus stop after wandering around for a couple of hours.  Throughout their meanderings, Jessica was hyper aware of the moments when their hands would brush and her fingertips would burn with Stephanie’s touch.  But the other girl seemed not to mind and if Jessica did not know better she would almost venture to say that the she was  _trying_ to get them to hold hands.  But that couldn’t happen, right?  

 

 

 

    Jessica could see the light of the bus stop and the sight made her slow her pace.  For some selfish reason she didn’t want Stephanie to leave.  It was weak of her to want to be with the girl a little longer but she couldn’t help the way she would feel something stir within her when the other girl laughed at something lame she had said.  Or the way Stephanie would stare at her, carefully listening with absolute concentration.  

 

 

    They came to a complete stop at the vacant bus stop.  In the warped street lights, Stephanie’s face was dappled with chiaroscuro patterns. But Jessica could make out the slope of her cheekbones, the purse of her lips, the delicate point of her chin.  Without thinking she swayed a little closer and watched the way Stephanie’s mouth curled upward.

 

 

    “Our little date is almost over,” observed Stephanie wryly.

 

 

    “This was a date?” Jessica teased, trying to keep the hopefulness out of her voice.

 

 

    “Mm, I payed for our meal and we walked around for a few hours. Isn’t a date supposed to be about spending time together?”

 

 

    “I-I suppose.”

 

 

    “Actually I think we are missing one more thing if this is truly supposed to be a date.”

 

 

    Suddenly Stephanie grabbed Jessica’s wrist and pulled her behind the bus stop.  Her heart thudded in her chest as she gazed at Stephanie in the dimness of flickering street lights.  The other girl was leaning forward, pressing Jessica’s back into the solid plastic of the bus stop.  She reached out and tentatively rested a hand on Stephanie’s slim waist as soft lips pressed against her cheek. 

 

 

    “Thank you for the fun time, Jessi,” was whispered softly into her ear.  Dumbly, Jessica nodded as Stephanie pulled away with a soft smile.  She stood there for awhile, her back pressed against hard plastic and her eyes adjusting to the darkness of night as Stephanie ran off, leaving with the whir of a bus.  But even though she was gone Jessica could still smell her scent, sweet like strawberries. 

 

 

 

 


	3. I get all tongue-tied and twisted I can't explain what I'm feeling

Stephanie didn’t text her for three days. At first Jessica thought it was a fluke when she checked her phone and was not greeted with a good morning text attached to a string of emojis.  After that moment when Stephanie’s lips had grazed Jessica’s cheek, she hadn’t been able to get the other girl out of her head.  She had barely been able to fall asleep that night for god’s sake.  So the disappointment that welled in her chest made her press her face against her pillow and groan in frustration.  Jessica was tempted to try to fall back asleep to ignore the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach but of course that was impossible.  The rest of the day continued with her constantly checking her phone, black shadows under her eyes.  Her friends gave her concerned glances as she would shrug off any questions with a terse: “I’m fine.”  

 

 

Jessica thought that her pathetic pining would get better as time went on. But of course each day that passed only worsened her desperation to see Stephanie. And her mind was going a hundred miles per minute, processing the last time they had met.  Was Stephanie interested in her romantically? That’s what a kiss meant right? Or maybe it was a platonic thing? When she lived in America she remembered when friends would kiss each other on the cheek. But still why had she dragged her behind a bus bench to do that? 

 

 

“Jung Sooyeon!”

 

 

Jessica jumped in her seat, glasses practically sliding off her face as her teacher sternly slapped her hand against the board.

 

 

“I don’t care how hung over you are, you better be ready for this exam or you won’t be passing my class!”

 

 

Jessica hung her head and mumbled her apology, silently cursing Stephanie’s strong hold on her mind.  

 

 

At least in the library Jessica could sit and pretend to be studying as her mind drifted off to the last time she had seen Stephanie.  She absentmindedly tapped her pencil against her anatomy text books, eyes fluttering closed as her mind tried to stay perfectly blank.  Suddenly her phone buzzed and it was embarrassing how fast she lurched forward, past her water bottle and pencil case, clutching the iPhone like it was her life line. Jessica nearly smacked herself in the face as she pressed the phone against her ear.

 

 

“Hello?” She ignored a dirty look thrown at her by a male student surreptitiously snacking on a bag of shrimp chips in his lap.

 

 

_“Unnie!”_

 

 

“Oh, Soojung-ah.”

 

 

_“You sound really excited to see me.”_

 

 

Jessica guiltily bit her lip as she pulled her glasses off, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

 

 

“No, I am. Really. Unnie just has not been getting enough sleep, that’s all.”  That wasn’t entirely a lie, Jessica thought wryly.

 

 

_“It’s fine, Unnie.  You should take a break from studying or your eyesight will get worse. Soon no one will want to marry you with your huge glasses.”_

 

 

Jessica rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair.

 

 

“So did you call me because you missed me, Soojung-ah?  Or did you call to make me feel gross as usual?”

 

 

Despite the droll tone a smile twisted Jessica’s lips.  Soojung was so busy with promotions for f(x) and variety show appearances that calls from her were rare.  Despite the infrequency in which Jessica saw her younger sister, she made an effort to send her text messages or pictures to keep a bond existing.  Whenever they saw each other, Jessica always felt glad that they could hug and things could be normal for a little while.  

 

 

_“Mom said she texted you about picking me up today? The group got interviewed on a radio show and I wanted to have dinner with you guys tonight.”_

 

 

Jessica frowned as she realized that the texts from her mother that she had been ignoring were far more important than “Pick up some groceries.”

 

 

“Okay I’m on my way.  When does the broadcast end for you guys?”

 

 

_“Ten minutes ago.”_

 

 

Jessica groaned as she began to stuff her unopened books into her bag, phone wedged between her shoulder and ear.  She ignored the irritated sound the guy with the shrimp chips made as her chair squeaked against the floor. 

 

 

“I’ll be right there, just hang tight for a little while longer.”

 

 

_“Alright. Love you, Unnie.”_

 

 

“Love you too!” And then Jessica all but ran out of the library, feeling the judgmental gaze of shrimp chip guy the whole run out.  

 

 

 

 

************************************

 

 

 

 

Jessica was still out of breath as she entered the MBC broadcasting lobby.  She had to shove past fans lined up outside the building and nearly ended up flat on her back.  Someone had practically mauled her, screaming that she looked like some person named Taeyeon.  Luckily she had mustered a withering glance and got the overeager fan to let go of her arm.  With a sigh she tiredly rubbed the back of her neck as she met f(x)’s manager in the lobby.  The taller man gave her a harried wave, running long fingers through his hair as he led her through a turnstile to the main radio studio.  

 

 

Of course it was the kind of day where Jessica was impaled in the gut by one of the silver bars.  She wheezed and she could tell the man was practically rolling his eyes in exasperation.  When she got out of the turnstile’s uncomfortable reach she tried to pretend like nothing had happened, ambling forward as she shoved her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

 

 

“You two are so different,” he muttered quietly as they walked toward elevators.  She leaned forward and pressed the up button before he could, her cheeks puffing a bit in satisfaction.

 

 

“Because I seem like a total klutzy dork?” she drolly observed with a quirked eyebrow. 

 

 

“Oh I know Krystal is a klutzy dork too, I definitely have been around her enough to know that one.  Just the way you act.  It’s so similar... yet different?”

 

 

“Well we are sisters,” Jessica said as she watched the number linger on the third floor.  

 

 

“True.  It’s funny how she’s living a life as an idol and has such a normal sister.  You go to Yonsei right?”

 

 

“Yes. I’m a medical student.”

 

 

“Wow. It’s impressive that you’re both going to college.”

 

 

She smiled politely.  Suddenly the lull in conversation was filled with the distinct sound of a song Jessica knew far too well.

 

 

_“The Twinke... The Twinkle.. The Twinkle-”_

 

 

“I’m sorry, Jessica-ssi, but I have to take this.  Can you find your way? It’s the first room to your right on the third floor.”

 

 

“Yes I can. Thank you.”

 

 

The man gave her a quick bow before shuffling off, phone sandwiched between his ear and shoulder as he dug frantically in his pockets.  

 

 

Sighing, Jessica glanced up and saw the elevator finally was moving down to the first floor.  She nodded absentmindedly as the elevator dinged and she stepped to the side for the person getting out.  At first it didn’t register who the girl was with her head bent down, phone clasped tightly in her hands.  But then she looked up and Jessica took a step back in surprise at seeing Stephanie.  Jessica felt a blush rise in her cheeks as her heart pounded pathetically at the sight of the other girl.  

Stephanie’s eyes widened comically and the tight grip on her phone slackened.  

 

 

“J-Jessi?”    

 

 

“Why haven’t you texted me?” she asked without thinking. As soon as she said it she winced. God she sounded like a lovesick teenager.

 

 

“I was waiting for  _you_ to text  _me_!”  

 

 

“But you always text me first!”

 

 

Stephanie puffed out her cheeks and Jessica tried not to think about how cute it looked as the other girl put her hands on her hips for emphasis. 

 

 

“One of my friends said it was time I let you react first. Since I kissed you and all.”

 

 

Jessica suddenly felt like the air conditioning was not up high enough.  Without thinking she nervously played with the button of her cardigan as Stephanie took a step toward her.  

 

 

“K-kiss?”

 

 

Stephanie frowned at the question, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

 

“Yeah, I was pretty sure what we did counted as a kiss.”

 

 

“It wasn’t on the lips though,” Jessica muttered without thinking. As soon as she said it, she covered her mouth with her hands, the heat from her cheeks warming her fingers.  She lowered her head in embarrassment when she took in Stephanie’s eyes widening comically.

 

 

“I-I’m sorry that was really forward of me, I didn’t-”

 

 

“I only kiss someone on the lips after a proper date.”

 

 

The words didn’t really sink in as Jessica dropped her hands to her sides.  It was only when Stephanie looked down, rocking on her heels nervously, that Jessica felt emboldened. This girl was just as nervous as she was.  The thought made her smile and without thinking she reached forward, grabbing one of Stephanie’s hands.

 

 

“Go out with me then.”

 

 

“W-what?”

 

 

Jessica’s grin widened as she felt an incredible lightness fill her chest.

 

 

“I’ll text you the time and place.  Let’s go have a proper date and a proper kiss.”

 

 

“Jessi!” Despite the scandalized look on her face, Stephanie was smiling again, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.  

 

 

“I have to go pick up my sister but I’ll text you.” Jessica gave Stephanie’s hand a final squeeze as she brushed past her to get into the still open elevator.  She reached forward and pressed the number three on the button panel.  Tossing her pony tail over her shoulder, Jessica grinned at Stephanie.  The other girl definitely had a rosy tinge coloring her cheeks as she lifted her hand for a wave.

 

 

“You better text me back, Jessica!”

 

 

She just smiled as the elevator doors closed.  Quickly she pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and typed out a text.  Jessica couldn’t steel her expression as she bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting for a reply.  Her heart was pounding as the doors slid open and she walked to the radio studio.  She walked toward the glass window and tapped lightly, getting the attention of a staff member fiddling with a mic.  The bespectacled girl rushed out and tilted her head curiously at her.  She probably was wondering if any rabid fans had somehow made it into the building and bypassed security.

 

 

“I’m Krystal Jung’s sister,” Jessica mumbled in lieu of explanation.  The girl’s eyes narrowed suspiciously in response.  

 

 

Sighing Jessica looked past the girl at the radio host who was scanning a script.  

 

 

“The manager oppa said this was the room that Soojung- I mean Krystal was in? I’m supposed to pick her up so that she can have dinner with our family.”

 

 

The exasperated sentence got the attention of the radio host and she glanced at Jessica curiously, sweeping her dyed blonde hair to the side.  She was petite with a small girlish face and wide expressive eyes.  If she hadn’t been sitting in the radio host’s chair, Jessica would have assumed that she was a high school student.  

 

 

“Is everything okay over there, Siyeun?”

 

 

The girl with the glasses straightened and her face changed from skeptical to placating in an instant.

 

 

“Someone claims to know Krystal, Taeyeon-ssi.”

 

 

The radio host named Taeyeon pursed her lips curiously at the words as her eyes narrowed in on Jessica. 

 

 

“So you’re a relative of Krystal’s?”

 

 

Jessica nodded as she brushed past Siyeun, entering into the radio studio.  

 

 

“Did you interview her earlier?”

 

 

“Mmhmm.  I was interviewing f(x) with a friend and the show ended about ten minutes ago.  Of course their interview ended nearly 

half an hour ago so she has been hanging out in the back room,” Taeyeon gestured behind her toward a closed door.  “Last time I heard, she was napping.”

 

 

Jessica mouth twitched.  Ah Soojung-ah, taking after her older sister.

 

 

“That’s good to hear that she’s getting some rest for once,” Jessica murmured as she approached the desk, pressing the heel of 

her hand against the wood.

 

 

“We idols have a tough life of minimal sleep unfortunately.  The make-up can only hide the bags under our eyes.”  Taeyeon leaned back in her chair with a wan smile.

 

 

Jessica’s brow furrowed and she took a step back as she studied the girl in front of her with a fresh look.

 

 

“Wait, you’re an idol?”

 

 

Taeyeon’s face creased and it almost looked like she was insulted that Jessica had not recognized her.  And then she burst into hearty laughter, flinging her head back as she muffled her loud chuckle with her hand.  Jessica flushed at the gesture but waited, ignoring the warmth in her cheeks.  

 

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Taeyeon gasped, making a placating gesture with her free hand.

 

 

Jessica cast an uncertain glance over her shoulder at Siyeun but the girl was already busying herself with cleaning up.  She was 

pointedly ignored.  

 

 

“I’m not exactly known for my humor,” Jessica dryly pointed out as the hysterical laughs died down.

 

 

“Oh I’m sorry, it’s just been forever since I haven’t recognized with my make-up on and everything.  Plus since you’re Krystal’s sister, I was just surprised you didn’t recognize me because we both are signed with SM.”

 

 

Jessica nodded and lowered her gaze to the table.

 

 

“I usually just go to Soojung’s performances and then leave afterward.”

 

 

Taeyeon let out another amused sound.

 

 

“Gosh, you’re so honest.  People like you are rare in this world.”

 

 

Jessica shrugged a shoulder.  

 

 

“Um, Taeyeon-ssi, I’m going to go get Soojung now.  It was... nice meeting you.”

 

 

Taeyeon nodded with a smile.

 

 

“It was nice meeting you too, Jessica-ssi.  Hopefully the next time you see Krystal perform, you’ll stick around and see my group 

too.”

 

 

Jessica bowed her head a little as she walked around the girl and through the door.  The room was small, clearly a waiting room for guests.  It had no windows, only a small couch and a small chair.  Sprawled out on the couch with her legs hanging over the overstuffed arm was Soojung.  Her hair was covering her face but her mouth was visible to Jessica, slightly open and making quiet snores.  

 

 

With a sigh, Jessica sat on the couch arm not occupied by Soojung’s ridiculously long legs.

 

 

“You’ll catch flys with that open mouth of yours, Jung Soojung,” chided Jessica softly. She reached down and lightly brushed a few soft locks of hair to the side.  Even though she was sleeping, Jessica could see the bags under her younger sister’s eyes.  Something clenched in her chest and she had to grit her teeth as she continued to gently stroke Soojung’s head.  

 

 

Suddenly the other girl let out a quiet moan and shifted under Jessica’s hand.  Opening an eye, Soojung stretched her arms up with a large yawn.

 

 

“Yah, you have to sleep at home.  Your back will be ruined if you sleep on these lumpy couches for too long.”

 

 

“Mm, okay,” she mumbled sleepily as she shifted into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes with her fingers.  Jessica just sighed and grabbed her younger sister’s hands.

 

 

“Don’t do that, you’ll ruin your face more than it already is.”

 

 

Soojung made a face and glared at Jessica.  She merely laughed and rose to her feet.

 

 

“Ready to eat some food? Mom said she is grilling some beef since you’re having dinner with us.”

 

 

That seemed to get Soojung’s attention as she scrambled to stand.  She started to frantically look for her purse and jacket as Jessica watched with an amused smile.  

 

 

“Unnie, why did you come so late? What if Dad eats it all?”  

 

 

“If he does we can always buy some more.”

 

 

“But then we will have to wait! Unnie, I’m starving and I wanna sleep!”

 

 

Jessica smile froze a bit on her face because she knew that Soojung wasn’t being dramatic.  The girls got barely three hours of sleep especially when they were promoting.  

 

 

“You can sleep on my shoulder for the ride back, I promise,” Jessica said as she slung an arm over Soojung’s shoulder.  She ignored the fact that she had to stand on her tip toes because her little sister was now much taller than her. 

 

 

“Okay, Unnie!”  Jessica feigned disgust at the sickly sweet way Soojung had just spoken in.  As they started to walk out the door Jessica’s phone buzzed.  She tried to feign casual interest but her fingers trembled a little as she saw Stephanie's message response.

 

 

**I would love to!  Cannot wait <33**

 

 

“Who’s that?  Did you get a girlfriend, Unnie?”

 

 

Jessica felt her cheeks heat up and she glared at her sister.

 

 

“Yah, Jung Soojung, stop asking questions.  W-we can talk about this later!”

 

 

Soojung’s face twisted into a smirk. 

 

 

“Unnie.  You’re blushing.”

 

 

Jessica braced her free hand against the door as she turned the friendly arm she had over her sister’s shoulders into a head lock.  Even though Soojung was bigger than her, Jessica could \ get the upper hand.  At least for a little while.  

 

 

When she had enough of Soojung gasping and squirming, she released the younger girl.

 

 

“Unnie, what was that for? I’m just being a good and supportive little sister!”

 

 

“More like a nosey little sister,” Jessica muttered with an eye roll, pointedly ignoring Soojung’s pout.  She was about to reach for the door knob when Soojung lurched forward and snatched the phone from Jessica’s grasp.  Her reaction was instantaneous.  She had Soojung tackled on the couch in mere seconds.  But of course the other girl could still read.

 

 

“Oh, Unnie, who is Stephanie?  It seems serious since she put those hearts there.  I think she’s super into you!”

 

 

Jessica practically growled as she pawed at Soojung, desperately trying to pin one of her arms down.  

 

 

“Yah, Jung Soojung, if you keep this up I’ll make sure you will only have a salad for dinner tonight!”  

 

 

The threat rang true because Soojung stopped her struggling and obediently dropped the phone into Jessica’s hands.  She stood and straightened her rumpled clothes.  Slipping her phone into her pocket she walked forward and opened the door.

 

 

“Come on.  I’ll tell you about her later.”

 

 

“You better.  Because I will definitely not forget about it.”

 

 

Jessica just rolled her eyes and shoved her sister out the door.  

 

 

“You need to treat your Unnie with respect!”

 

 

As Jessica followed a stumbling Soojung back into the radio studio she was met with an amused Taeyeon putting on a jacket, 

clearly about to leave.  

 

 

“Oh hello Taeyeon-sunbae,” Soojung murmured with a bow.  

 

 

Taeyeon just smiled and gestured at Jessica.

 

 

“Were you being rude to your older sister, Krystal?”

 

 

The other girl blushed at the question as she shook her head.  Jessica felt protective of Soojung as her shyness restricted her younger sister’s easy laugh and smile.  

 

 

“She was just reading a text message and misunderstood a few things,” Jessica easily replied, slinging her arm over Soojung’s 

shoulders again.  “Nosey is different than rude, I suppose.”

 

 

Taeyeon chuckled at the words.

 

 

“Ah I see.  Well have a good night, Soojung.  It’s nice to see you have such an interesting, Unnie.”

 

 

“Thank you Taeyeon-sunbae!”

 

 

Jessica just smiled and bowed as she tugged Soojung forward.  When they were outside the studio, Soojung leaned forward to press the down button for the elevator as Jessica checked her phone.  

 

 

“Are you going to respond, Unnie?”

 

 

Jessica pointedly ignored the question as she opened the message.  She quickly typed out a reply with one hand.  As her thumb hovered over the send button she heard Soojung sigh.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“You should add a heart.  It shows sincerity!”

 

 

Jessica rolled her eyes.

 

 

“I don’t want to seem desperate, Soojung-ah.”

 

 

“But you don’t want to be cold either.  Be warm and friendly, not an ice princess.”

 

 

Biting her lip, Jessica side-eyed Soojung but begrudgingly added something to the end.  Finally she pressed send with a relieved 

sigh.

 

 

**Me too! <3**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is a nice break from the angst fest that is Your Kiss Is Like Poison. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
